Clock Tick
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: I have no idea, just kinda going with the flow. Musicalverse/some bookverse
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately own nothing or anything involved with Wicked and most likely never will.**

**AN: I know that I promised I'd finish the stories I have, but since I just saw Wicked last month for the first time live and have been reading some awesome fanfics online, I'm in the spirit for some Fiyeraba love =D**

**Athena: And as her muse I can't simply wait for the fun to begin!**

**Arya: I can... the last thing I need is for the _idiot _over there to get romantic nonsense stuck in that feeble sick mind of his**

**Ajihad: Arya! I had no idea you loved me!**

**Annabeth: XD Before they go off on a tangent that makes Colby go into hysterics and write it all down, we better get on with the story! So please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! Even if you hate it!**

It was late, the Time Dragon Clock could be heard tolling the prophetical hours that have come and gone from Oz. Now it was tolling, what all of Oz assumed to be, the death of the Witch. In reality the Clock knew a new era had been ushered into the Land of Oz. The Wizard was gone, Glinda was the Good Queen of Oz, Fiyero Tiggulaar was missing and so was the Wicked Witch who had begun it all. Yes, things were changing now, though for the better, no one could honestly say they knew. All over Munchkinland the crowds were rejoicing the death of not only one, but two of what they considered the largest of disgraces to have ever spawned from their lands. Freed they were of the two sisters who had for so long caused them shame and torment. Elphaba Thropp, dead by the hands of the very same child who had landed her house upon the Eminent Thropp's sister.

Meanwhile in the Emerald City, Glinda returned to the palace after condemning Madame Morrible to life in a prison of the lowest standards. She was hurt, she was confused, she was angry, she was upset and above all she felt betrayed. Her heart ached and her fist clenched the little green bottle in her hands. This, the secret Elphaba had given her long ago during their years at Shiz, when they had both been so innocent... so young. This was the focus point of all the anger she had gathered inside of her at the betrayal and hurt that she felt so deeply wounded by. Seeing his portrait on the wall was enough to send her over the edge enough. Clamping her teeth together and screaming with all of the anger and rage that she could she thrashed the bottle at the portrait and it smashed into hundreds tiny shards.

Immediately she regretted her choice of action. She summoned her wand and looked at it with disgust. Tossing the star-tipped wand to the ground, she dug through her purse until she found the original that Madame Morrible had presented to her all of those years ago. Blowing dust off of it carefully, she gave a swift movement with her hands and repaired the small glass bottle that had caused her friend's distress. She rolled the bottle over in her fingers and caressed the small decorative curves. This was all she had left of her. That and a ratty old hat that she had only given Elphaba out of scorn and pure hatred. Now she was dead, and repairing Oz had fallen onto her shoulders.

Xx

Meanwhile in Kiamo Ko, she waited; listening to the dead silence of the night and counting the clock ticks until he would find her, take her away from this dreadful place where she no longer belonged. She felt around in the darkness for her hat and sadly realized that it was most likely in the room above her. Her thoughts turned over in her head; so much had happened so quickly. She had left Oz in the hands of the only person whom she had been able to truthfully call friend. Deep in her heart that she had for so long denied that she had, she was afraid. Oz was all that she'd ever known. Now she was abandoning her cause to help the Animals, leaving the fate of hundreds or thousands of them in Glinda's hands. Shivering, she drew her cloak around her and hugged her knees to her chest. Almost sickeningly she could feel the beat of her heart against her knees. Things were changing and now, for the first time in years, she wasn't in control of her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Tides Have Turned

Elphaba awoke to her shoulder being gently shaken. She shivered involuntarily in the dank cold of the cellar as her eyes slowly opened to the surrounding darkness. She stifled a yawn and bolted upright, suddenly very aware of her environment. A gloved hand was on her shoulder and she sighed with relief upon seeing the straw sticking out of it. Fiyero. She felt him smile in the dark and as her eyes adjusted, saw him gently place a finger to his sewn lips.

She nodded and unlaced her boots to take them off, tying them together at the laces and slinging them over her shoulder. When she stood she gathered up the rough material of her gown and held the hem at her knee to keep the fabric from brushing against the stone floor. She gave another swift nod to Fiyero and together they quietly swung the trapdoor back on it's oiled hinges without a sound.

Fiyero climbed out first, moving as quickly as he dared with the rustling of straw insides. He held his hand out for Elphaba and smiled when she swung herself out on her own. She regathered up her dress and together they, fast as they dared, stole through the halls of Kiamo Ko and out the servant's entrance. In the distance small search fires could be seen, no doubt searching for any sign that Fiyero still remained in the land of the living.

Fiyero pointed Westward silently and Elphaba saw a bone-white cat sitting low on the hillside, watching with dignified amber eyes. Very much a huntress of the starry night. It was Malky to Elphaba's surprise. They began wading through the tall uncut grass of the Vinkus countryside towards the cat whose tail was beginning to twitch in anticipation of being reunited with Elphaba.

Xx

Glinda sat in the green throne of the Emerald Palace and suppressed a sigh as one after another decree was laid before her to be signed. Religious tolerance was the demand of one, the rights of Animals another. She signed them all and bid their bearers to leave her be, she was done for today. She stood stiffly from her throne and looked down at the ever-flowing tresses of blue that cascaded in the form of silk from her skin. It sparkled and shone and any day before now she would have giggled at the sight, twirled even.

Now it sickened her. She retired herself to her room, the walls and floor of which had been ravaged to clear it of all things green; with the exception of course of that tiny glass bottle on her nightstand. She walked over to her closet and tore her dress off, not caring that in her haste to free herself of the endless ruffles she had torn a jewel from it's threaded home. She took a simple blue frock from it's hook and slipped it over her head, tying the sash far tighter than was needed.

Her eyes drifted to the corner of her room where an out of place, pointed hat rested on an end-table. Unable to stop the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye she walked quietly over to the torn old garment and took it in her arms. Immediately she crashed to her knees on the wooden floor that had been stripped of it's plush green carpet. The bruising she knew would raise questions from her handmaid but right now all she cared about was the torn fabric in her hands. She sniffed it and a scent like crushed pine needles and coconut oil floated to her senses.


End file.
